Untitled
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: Post SummerSlam. John is feeling angry about losing to Brock.


John stormed backstage following his loss to Brock Lesnar at the SummerSlam PPV. He stormed down the tunnel and into his locker room, slamming the door behind him. He stripped off his wrestling gear and stomped into the shower area, cursing the whole time. He turned on the water and stood there letting the hot water run over him.

"They made me look like a complete idiot!" John muttered.

Roman's heart broke for John as he saw him come down the tunnel. He knew he was angry, and he knew that this would sting for a couple of days. The only reason he had been set to lose was because he was making a movie.

Roman went into John's locker room, and slowly opened the door. "John?" he called. "Baby?"

He heard the shower running and he could hear John uttering the odd string of swear words. Roman stripped off his clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on the bench before walking into the shower area. His breath hitched as he stood there for a moment, taking in the sexy specimen of manhood that John was. His body was so sexy...and Roman felt his knees go weak as he remembered just how hot it was to feel John's firm sexy body pressed against his when they made love.

He slowly walked up behind John and wrapped his arms around John's waist, planting a soft kiss on the back of John's neck.

"Baby...It's OK. I still love you." Roman whispered in his ear. Roman planted a couple more kisses on John's neck.

John whirled around and looked at Roman with a cold look in his eyes. His normally light cobalt blue eyes had darkened to a cold smoky gray.

"Roman! Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about it, not with you and not with anyone else."

"Fine! If that's the way you want to be, then I guess there's nothin' I can do about it. I am dissapointed in you, John. This whole sour grapes thing, it just doesn't suit you."

Roman stormed out of the shower then and dried himself off. He dressed in his street clothes once again and left the locker room. Slamming the door behind him.

John finished his shower, and walked out of the shower room with a towel around his waist. He dried himself off quickly and changed into a pair of comfy black jeans and a white cotton T shirt. He slid on his favorite leather jacket as well and left the arena heading for his rented truck.

"John...please baby. I hate it when you get pissed." Roman said as John stormed past him in the hallway.

"Well News Flash Roman, I am PISSED!" John said and sped up. Almost jogging away from Roman. Clearly he did not want to talk about this right now.

"You know what John? I am tired of this crap! I have never seen this bullshit from you and I really don't like it now that I am seeing it. I will ride back to the hotel with you tonight. But when we get there, I will be going to the front desk and getting a room of my own for tonight. And then I think I will room with Dean. Hey if it works out well...it could just turn into a permanent arrangement!"

"That's fine, You do what you need to." John snapped as he threw his wrestling bag in the back of the rented pickup.

Roman hopped into the truck and sat there, hot tears of anger running down his face. This was so unfair! All he had done was try and help John feel better. John had blown up at him and was treating him like garbage. It broke Roman's heart. It was so bad being hurt by the man he had fallen so deeply in love with.

As they pulled out of the parking lot of the venue, Roman grabbed the iPod out of it's cradle and he scrolled through the songs, looking for one in particular. He found it and pressed play and He then placed the iPod back in it's cradle and turned back to the window as the first notes of "Say Something" by A Great Big World began to play.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

They drove on, neither one saying anything. Roman felt the tears come even faster as he listened to the words. Was this it? Was he about to lose the love of his life over a stupid match? It just was not fair!

When the song finished playing, John reached for the iPod this time and picked it up Scrolling through the songs and found the ones he was looking for. He pressed play and and turned into a nearby Denny's parking lot, as the first notes of "I Won't Give Up (On Us)" by Jason Mraz began to play.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Well I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Roman sat there, quietly listening to the words. He dried his tears as he realized that this meant that John was starting to come around and that he was ready to talk to him now.

John parked the truck and they sat there listening to the last couple of verses together. He turned to Roman then, and it broke Roman's heart when he saw the emotion of a scared little boy on John's face.

"Rome...baby. I'm so sorry!" he said, breaking into sobs.

"Awwww! John, Ssssh! Let me hold you. Come here."

John slid over and leaned against Roman with his head on his shoulder.


End file.
